Codename: Black Rose
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Lizzy Andrews lives a hard life hunting the evil, but one night when she comes acroos the Avengers , will she gain something she's never had? Or will she close up like every other time? And what can go wrong when she meets Loki? OC/Loki ... some whump too..but not much. Frui! Наслаждайтесь! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 MeetingYuck!

**This is going to be a little diffirient, im going to add some Supernatural monsters, nothing else. Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

** DISCLAIMER-**_ I_ **DO NOT OWN** ANYTHING!

The Avengers were in the middle of no where Mexico. Fury had sent them to take some drug/arms dealer.

But when they got there, they noticed the guard's had hold of a girl. Cap noticed first, he saw that she had pitch black hair, pitch black hair , and dark-ice blue eye's with violet hints , and was about 5'7 to 5'9, nothing more.

"Cap what do we do about the girl?" Natasha Romanoff, said.

The girl was handcuffed in the front, and being held tightly with an arm around her waist.

"We wait, and see if we don't have to fight her out. Got it, but if that does happen, Hawkeye, I want to get her out."

"Got it Cap." Was all he said in response.

"Well come on now," The drug/arms dealer yelled turning to face the boxes Cap and Black Widow were hiding behind.

"It's no fun if you just hide, and make us all wait. Why don't you come out," he said, then added, " Or little one over here gets hurt. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Cap, and Black Widow stepped out of their hiding place.

But then, the girl kicked the guard, and her cuffs fall off.

She fought off the guards that came toward her, and went after the dealer.

" Just so you know, I put your stupid computer program to ruins, and you are about to b-" she was cut off by the man combusting in flames.

She turned to use when the rest of the Avengers, expect Thor and Bruce, they weren't there.

"Well I know it's rude to leave you the mess but I did take down the arms/dugs dealer, so I think it as fair. Don't you? Anyways got to scram, catch ya… maybe never! Bye!"

With that she turned and ran, Hawkeye ran after her.

After a few minutes he came back panting, shaking his head.

"Not… well any where. I lost her. She just vanished. Really but I want to know where she went. Tasha, can you have Fury run a facial recognition on the girl?"

"Sure." Was all she said, and walked off.

Tony, finally, spoke up saying, " I think I know her. She look's like Pepper's…Wait, wait did anyone see her eye color?"

"Yeah," Captain said. "It was dark blue eyes. I think. Why?"

"Oh. Ok, well she's not Pepper's niece, that girl has creepy green eye's. I mean if stares could kill someone, that girl would be a mass murder. I mean it. Just don't tell Pepper I said that she would kill me."

"Stark, this isn't the time for that. We have to find that girl."

"Chill Capcicle , you might not want to strain your back, looking for someone you can't have."

Steve turned the shade a tomato. Right about then, Black Widow came in saying, "Fury wants us back at the helicarrier."

Soon all the Avengers, Agent Hill, and Fury were sitting in the conference room. It had a huge glass table, with leather chairs for everyone.

"Alright who ever this girl was we , god forgive me, can't find her. Anywhere." Fury said as everyone, including, Thor and, Banner, were seated. The team looked at him shocked.

"Try taking away the hair color and eye color," Natasha said. Everyone gave her a blank stare. "She's a girl," she explained with an eye roll. "She might be wearing a wig, or even colored contacts."

"Sir! We got a match." A man yelled form the bridge. A image came up. A girl, she had pitch black hair , and dark-ice blue eye's with hints of violet .

"File says she lives in… Becker, Minnesota. She lives with one other girl, Alice Cooper. Her name is Lizzy Andrews, she came from an abusive foster home, her parents are unknown, and turns out she has an IQ that's around Mr. Starks and Mr. Banner's."

"How old is she?" Asked Bruce

"She is 17 years old. Her birthday is October 31st."

"Her birthday is on Halloween!" Tony exclaimed. " Wait is she a goth? Because if she is she's not living in the tower." Everyone stared at him. Tony then added, just barley above a whisper.

"She could try to kill me like Pepper's niece."

"Enough Stark," Fury said annoyed. "We need to find this girl."

An agent walked up to Fury, and handed him a disc.

"Here's some recent footage of the girl. Looks like the file is a little old. She's on the run, form the law. Grave disturbance's, murder, and is said to have died 3 weeks ago in a bank robbery."

"Wait, I don't get this," Clint said confused. "If she is a criminal why is she helping us?"

"Well that's not all, Barton. Witnesses also say that they saved their lives, and I quote, 'Those evil things'." Fury paused, shaking his head. "I want you to find this girl, no-" He was cut off by Tony.

"Found her!" He yelled, showing them his phone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S found her. She's in Athens, Ohio."

"Alright, suit up I want you all out and looking for her in 10. Good luck."

And with that they left, wanting to find the girl.

Lizzy's P.O.V

I was in Athens, Ohio, hunting a sprit. After going after the arms/drugs dealing shape-shifter, I found this job through an old contact. He sent me here.

I was just coming back from my little fight with the spirit, which is now dead, and it had left me pretty beaten up.

My right shoulder was dislocated, I had a slash down my left thigh, and other bruises/cuts around my body.

I got back to the motel I was staying at, but I noticed my door was open. Slowly I grabbed my 45. From the small of my back, and crept in.

"Now, now why don't you put the gun down, and can have a civilized convocation." Came a British accent.

I finally opened the door, only to reveal the most hated man in my book. Sebastian, he had black hair, green eyes, and was really small. He was about 4'9, but that was only his meat suit until I send him back down stairs.

"Leave now, and I wont send you back down stairs."

"Fine, but I get to go torcher big brother." He smirked.

I finally lost and went after him.

I kicked him in the jaw, but he recovered quickly, and through me out the open door sending my gun flying.

"You know you can't win. Not here, not eve-" He was cut off by an arrow hitting him the heart.

I smirked back. "Well there goes the meat suit, wouldn't you say so?"

He pulled out the arrow, and attacked me.

First he sent me flying down 5 stories of motel rooms, with his invisible force.

He yelled out at me before I blacked out, "He's back! Now watch out love!" The last thing I saw was a man with glasses, and gray hair. He was telling me something, but I blacked out before I even heard any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I** hope you like my story so far. I've got other stories on the way, but i'm not sure how long untill I get them up. If have a request of something, or an OC like that I can try to make a fic for it. Not sure how well though. Anyways...****ENJOY!**

** DISCLAIMER... i do not own anything but if i did... I would sooooooooo be makeing this Avengers 2**

Steve's P.O.V

When the team arrived the girl, Lizzy, was fighting someone. Clint tried to shoot him with an arrow, but he pulled it out.

Anything after that was a blur, until she was pushed down 5 stories.

The man called to her saying, "He's back! Now watch out love!"

Nobody knew what that meant though. Bruce rushed over to the girl, but she had blacked out.

What caught my eye though was all the cuts, and bruises. I knew right then, and there something else was going on. She had skills, so she couldn't of have gotten all of those from one petty fight.

"Bruce, is she all right?" Natasha asked, walking over to them.

"Her right shoulder is dislocated, she has a huge gash on her left thigh, and a minor concussion. But I know one this, only the concussion was caused by the fall. Everything else, I have no clue to as where they came from."

"Alright, get her back the helicarrier, Natasha, Clint, go and check the motel room. Get all her belongings, and I mean everything. Tony, Bruce, your in charge of the girl."

Everyone nodded in response. I wanted to look for that guy who caused this, but I know I wont be able to find him.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~ Lizzy's P.O.V

I woke up to blinding light's, on a white hospital bed. I only knew right then, and there because I spend a great deal of time in the hospital.

I recalled what happened last night all to clearly. But I pushed that aside, and looked around.

When I tried to get out of the bed, pain shot through my right arm. I stopped trying to get out, when the door opened.

A African/American man stepped in he wore a black shirt, pants, and trench coat. He also had a eye patch over his left eye. A women with dark, short red hair came in wearing a tight black cat suit. Lastly, a man with brown, and grey hair stepped in. He was wearing a white lad coat, blue-jeans, and a purple shirt. He as the first to speak.

"Good to see your awake, Miss. Andrews,"

I tensed up after he said my real name. I've been going by the name Sage Blackthorn. How did he know my name? I thought to myself.

The man went on, "I'm Dr. Banner, this is Director Fury, and Natasha Romanoff, they are here to ask you some questions. Ok?" I nodded is response, but then added, "I will answer them, just as long as you tell me where I am."

The man with the eye patch spoke up, "Your at S.H.E.I.L.D Miss. Andrews. It mea-"

I cut him off saying, "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I know, and Wow! Mouth full!"

The women looked at me, mouth slightly open, "How do you know that?" I smirked, "There was talk about S.H.E.I.L.D after the Loki incident . Hunters all around, had to keep guard at all times. Nobody has calmed down after that, and it's been what? Almost a year, I think most of us would have calmed down, but even I haven't so…" I trailed off.

"Yes well, I wanted to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative. You have the skills, and as of two days ago, I want you apart of the team." Fury said to me.

"I don't know. I've got a record, and a want you would say…a job."

"We can wipe the record clean, because you, and I both know that it's only there because people don't know what really happened. Am I right?"

"Ummm, the one question is, will I still be able to do what I do? Or al least to thing local."

"Yes," Natasha said. "You can, and you will still be sent on missions with us." She smiled.

"OK then, just where do I stay? And more importantly did you get everything from the motel?" They nodded. "What about my bike? It's a Harley."

"Don't worry, Clint rode it back. He just might put up a might for the keys though."

"It's ok. I think I can get them back pretty easy."

"Good now," Furry said, "You'll be staying a Stark tower. Good luck. Your leaving tomorrow."

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

I was standing in the lobby of Stark tower. It was huge, but even that was an understatement.

A women with strawberry-blonde hair came up to be.

"Are you Lizzy Andrews?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I'm Pepper Potts, Tony sent me to come get you."

And with that she followed Pepper into the elevator. The women started talking, but Lizzy wasn't listening.

Finley, they stopped on the 82nd floor. There were only 2 rooms, and the gym.

"You'll be sharing the floor with Steve. Fill free to use the gym whenever. Your room is the very last door."

When she walked inside, Pepper said, "We didn't know what your favorite color was, so we went on a limb because of most of your clothes were purple, black, and dark red. So we did the best we could."

Lizzy walked, and looked around. The walls were dark purple, the trim was black, dark red, and black roses covered the walls. She had a fairly sized bed, with black sheets , and a blood-red comforter. On the floor beside the bed was all of her stuff still packed. The floors were a dark-cherry wood, with violet, and dark blue rugs. There was 2 dressers, and 2 side tables. There was also some books shelf's with some of her books already placed, and her stereo with her iPod.

The bathroom floor tile was black, and red leading up to the white marble sink/counter. There was a step in shower to the left, and a medium sized tub in the right corner. There were lights lining the white ceiling. The walls were a gray-purple, and the shower tile's were colored blue, and green.

"Wow, Pepper. It's like my dream room, and everything. Ho-"

"Natasha found some paper on the floor back at that motel room. You pretty much planed this you self. We just did the bathroom. Well I got to get back to work if you need anything ask J.A.R.I.V.S he's the AL." And with that she left.

All to soon, after Lizzy finished unpacking, a British voice said, "Miss. Andrews, dinner has arrived. Mr. Stark requested that you come up."

"Um, what floor is it?"

"It's the 83rd floor, Miss. Andrews."

"Thank-you J.A.R.I.V.S, you can tell Tony I'm coming up now."

"Yes, or course."

Lizzy was unsure when she got into the elevator, if the team would expect her. She knew she was branded as a class A freak.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. She was hit with the strong smell of all kinds of pizza.

"Hey ghost-buster! You hungry?" Tony Stark asked. She knew everyone's names. But she knew 2 of them were missing.

"Don't call her that Stark. She's had rough time." Steve growled.

"Ok, ok. Fine, Lizzy are you hungry we have pizza. There's p-"

"Pepperoni, cheese, sausage, and an veggie pizza. I know I've been on the road long enough to know what kind of pizza there is in one room."

"Wow," Clint, Tasha, and Bruce muttered.

"Whatever, just get a slice of pizza, and buzz off."

I shrugged, and grabbed 2 slices of pepperoni pizza. I sat down in-between of Clint, and Steve.

After a little while, Natasha spoke up asking me questions.

"So, where's your family Liz? We couldn't find anything as to their deaths. I'm sorry about you mother, not ever knowing her."

"If it wasn't for pictures my dad, and older brother had I wouldn't know what she looked like. But as for my dad, he died last year. We had to give him a hunters funeral, so no there's not going to be a record of any death. If there is, it would be under a different name. My brother, he... d-died…2 w-weeks ago. Hunters funeral, again. It's mandatory for every hunter to be salted, and burned when they die."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked. But do you have other blood family? That was you foster family, right?"

"Yeah, but we didn't have to be blood related to be a family. My real blood family, I have no clue, but I'm sure there aren't any. Or they just flat out branded me as another freak of the family, and disowned me." I shrugged.

Everyone looked at me in shock. I then added, "It's no big deal. Really."

After answering more questions, we all went our separate way's. I went back to my room, took a shower, and changed. I changed into black jeans, and a tight blue/purple tank top. I put on black combat boots, and my favorite leather jacket.

I walked out, looking down, but when I collide with something hard, I waited to hit the ground. But I never did, instead a pair of arms snacked around my waist. I looked up and saw Steve's blue eye's.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, no it's alright. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you don't mind me asking where are you going?"

"To the bar. Why?"

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Yes, but see dear, I have a fake ID, and I've been drinking since my first hunt alone. And I was going to hassle some pool, and darts. I was hoping to get a hunt, too."

He finally pulled her back up on her feet, and said, "Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yes, I am but you can come if you want. I can show you some of family business."

"I don't kno-"

"Nope, never mind, your coming along. No other ex-" Lizzy was cut off by Clint coming out of the gym.

"Where are you guys going? I heard bar, pool, and darts. Can I come?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you can come. Just as long as you get Cap here dressed for it."

"Heck yeah! Come on Cap."

With that Clint, and Steve left to get dressed for one heck of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the story so far! Although I am kind of sad about the reviews. Only 3! Oh well, I guess. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMIER- **** I DO NOT OWN THE** **AVENGERS!**...sadly

* * *

Chapter 3 Lizzy's P.O.V

Clint, Steve, and I were finally walking down the sidewalk of a semi-dark downtown Manhattan.

Clint forced Steve in a pair of ripped blue-jeans, a white T-shirt, tennis-shoes, and a brown-leather jacket. Clint was wearing a black T-shirt, blue-jeans, tennis-shoes, and a black-leather jacket.  
Every few seconds I would look behind me, past Clint, and Steve, who were walking behind me.

"Don't worry," Clint said. "Were still here, and won't let the big bad guys come and get you." He smirked.

I turned around, and started walking backwards talking to them.

"I'm not afraid of some big bad guy coming to get me. I've learned to look behind me when ever I feel uneasy. Or when someone is out to get me."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused.

"What I mean is, I have 3 times the enemies then you two both combined. I can't afford to not look behind myself. Epically when you've been alone for almost four years."

"Whoa wait," Clint said. "You've been alone, hunting or whatever you do, by yourself?"

Lizzy turned back around, when she heard a noise, but turned out to be crowd.

"Yes now let's just g-"

She cut by some guy bumping into her shoulder. He handed her a small piece of paper. It was too dark to see what he looked like, but I knew he had on blue-jeans, white tennis-shoes, and a black hoodie with the hood up.

"Sorry," He said. "Wasn't looking were I was going."

And with that we took off across the street. She completely forgot about Clint, and Steve, when Lizzy ran off into the nearest alley way. When she remembered, she turned back to look at them running after her.

"Go to the bar. I'll meet you there." With that she took off, silently thanking them for listening.

The note was a warning for her. It only said to watch out for the vampire at your bar. She didn't know what 'your bar' meant, but she thought it was the bar she was heading toward.

After a few minutes, Lizzy finally came up to the bar. Inside she found Clint, and Steve sitting by the bar. The bouncer let her inside, without another look.

"Hey, were did you go?" Clint asked, eyeing her.

"Just some stuff I needed to deal with."

Right on then the barter asked, "What can I get you?"

"A shot of Jack, thanks."

"No problem."

I didn't even turn to look at him when he came up, I was to busy looking over the people.

Clint was talking but I wasn't listening until he said, "Are you even listening to me?"

I turned back and smiled, "Or course I am Legoals, what else would I do?"

"So in other words you weren't listening, and don't let Tony hear you call me that."

"Ok, and thanks for the shot." She said to the bartender.

He smiled, "No problem for a pretty lady, and don't worry it's on the house." He said in a huskie voice. I smiled, nodded, and walked off to the pool tables.

There were a few guys getting ready to play a new game. They were places bets now.

"Hey boy's, find if I play some?"

"Can you even play girly?" One man asked. He was big, but muscular, he had a huge beard, and a red plaid shirt on.

"I think I can manage. Now who's the highest bidder?"

I small, but handsome man raised his hand, and said, "I am, placed $75."

"Ok then, I goanna put down….. 100 bucks. How does that sound?" I smirked.

"Your on."

I looked back to Clint, and Steve; and whispered, "Watch, and learn boys. Watch, and learn."

* * *

10 shots later, the game was over, and Lizzy had won. And on the plus side she was only a little tipsy. She also won $400 bucks.

"Now," She turned back to Steve, and Clint. "That's how it's done. Oh, and Clint, I want my bike keys back. BRB dudes."

She walked to the back of the bar. In the very corner, was a very pale man, with dark black eye's. He was a vampire, the vampire that nearly killed her a few months ago.

She tensed when the man disappeared, and heard his voice in her ear.

"I was wondering if I would ever see you, and your perfect self again."

"Go to hel-"

"Now, now why don't we finish this meeting outside?" He said, as he placed his fangs on the scar on her neck.

"Fine, but let me get my stuff."

"Outside in 5, bring no one, meet me in the back. See you soon darling."

He sauntered off outside. Lizzy stood frozen for a moment, until she had formed a plan in her mind.

She went, and found the boy's over by the bar again.

"We have to go. Now."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Someone who tried to kill me a few months ago is here. They spotted me, and now we have to go. Quick."

With that they ran outside, away from the bar, and back to the tower.

* * *

In no time they were back at the tower, panting, but safe. They walked in the elevator, Steve, and Clint took off their jackets, but Lizzy left hers on.

"Ma'am," Steve said. "Are you not warm in your jacket?"

"Yeah," Clint piped in. "How are you not?"

"I umm… Fine." She took off her jacket. The 2 men gasped in surprise.

"Even Tasha doesn't have that many scars." Clint said.

"Don't worry, it's what I get for hunting." I said, while putting my hair up.

The rest of the ride was silent. Somewhere in that time, Lizzy tied her jacket around her waist.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped out into the penthouse.

The rest of the team were there watching a movie. It was around midnight.

"Hey! Were did you guys go?" Bruce asked.

"A bar." I said simply "Just ran from my wanna-be killer, and taught the boys how to hustle pool like a pro. Nothin much." I shrugged, and sat down on the floor by Tasha.

"Well, uh ok?" Bruce said.

Later that night I went to bed. I got showered again, and changed in purple/black PJ's. Also that night I dreamed the worst of my nightmares.

_I was in the old warehouse, were I was tortured by a band of demons. They all teamed up on me, kidnaped me, and almost killed me._

_ "See, sharing the same fate as your so called daddy." One demon said to me. He punched me, and I cried out in pain. They only laughed at me, and my pain. I wanted to kill them so badly. I just wanted to tear them limb from limb. But all I could do is try to survive. But something that didn't happen before, happened._

_ The demons disappeared, and my foster dad came to me. He said to me, "You were always weak," He said to me. "You could never fight your own battles. Your big brother had to baby you. But you know what? He only hated you as much as I did. You were nothing." And with that he a started punching her. Soon everything was numb, but every blow she could feel. Even if it was a dream, she could feel it._

_ "You were nothing," He spat at her. He then took out his knife, and held it close to her throat._

_ "But guess what? You can die now. Just like me. Just like your brother. And just like everyone else to come." Then he slit her throat, as he laughed._

Lizzy was woken up by someone calling her name. "Lizzy, hey come wake up! Come on ghost-buster I know you've seen worse then a nightmare." She opened her eye's, was meat with Tony's brown ones.

"Hey, see now that's not as bad, right scary?"

"Stark what are you doing here?" I asked wondering how he knew to come wake me up. My nightmares only got worse as the nigh went on.

"J.A.R.V.I.S told me you were screaming, and having, and I quote, 'having some form of a terrifying dream'."

"Oh, ok."

"You going to tell me what you were dreaming about? Or is Pepper going to have to take you shopping?"

"Is there a hidden choice?"

"Nope, sorry Casper."

"Fine," was all she said, as Lizzy told him everything about her dream. The demons, to her foster dad.

When she was done, Lizzy was crying. Tony looked unsure at what to do, so he just told her everything was going to be ok. He soon left, and left Lizzy to her thoughts.

She hoped he didn't tell anyone, but you never knew with Tony Stark.

**Hope you liked it PLZ, PLZ, PLZ! Review. There might not be another chapter in the next few day's, but I'm going to see what happens.**

**- Monster-of-Chaos13**** :**D


	4. Chapter 4

** ENJOY! ****I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 3 Lizzy's P.O.V

I had gone back to sleep that night, but woke up again. It was around 4:30 A.M, so I decided to go to the gym.

I got dressed in a black, and green sports bra, and a pair of grey shorts.

Nobody was in there, so put my music on so only I could hear it. I went over to the mat, and started doing front/back flips, and splits. After that I stretched some more, and changed the song to Radioactive, By Imagine Dragon. After I changed the song I walked up to the punching bag.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_ I'm breaking in shaping up, then checking on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive,_ radioactive

When I song finished, then realized someone else was in the room with me. I kept punching the bag, as the next song came on. It was Animal, by Neon Trees

_"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends," _

I started to sing along softly. I knew, from my prenatal vision, that Steve was in the room.

"So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again, We're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal, And I'm a I won't get out alive

_ No, I won't sleep tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_ Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ What are you waiting for?_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_ Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_ It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_ I want to run and hide_

_ I do it every time, you're killing me no_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

_ Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_ Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ What are you waiting for?_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_ Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_ Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_ It's us that made this mess_

_ Why can't you understand?_

_ Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_ I won't sleep tonight_

_ Here we go again_

_ Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ What are you waiting for?_

_ What are you waiting_

_ Here we go again, oh, oh_

_ Here we go again, oh, oh_

_ Here we go again, oh, oh_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_ Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_ What are you waiting for?_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

When I song ended, I was breathing hard. I put my hands down, and said, "You know it's not nice to stare, but I'll it pass. Just next time make sure your know when in a rom with me. I could of killed right then and there." I turned around, and smirked.

I walked over to the bench were Steve was sitting, and turned my music off. I sat down right beside Steve, and looked at him. He was blushing slightly, and looked down.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't know that you were in here. But you sing quite well, if I must say."

"Thank you, and don't worry I won't kill you. You have not stolen my bike keys. But don't worry, just don't get on my bad side, and I say you'll survive." I smiled at his horrified face.

"Y-you mean y-your going to kill Clint? Who else is on your bad side? I-I mean I can't, b-but I can can-"

"Dude don't worry, you won't cause I like you. As a friend, and I don't kill my friends," I said as I got up, walked to the door.

I then added, "Usually,"

I went back to room showered, and changed. I changed into a pair of black-jean shorts, a AC/DC T-shirt, and went upstairs to get some breakfast.

Bruce, and Steve were already there, talking, and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Lizzy," Bruce said to me as I walked to the coffe pot.

"Good morning Bruce, Steve." I said as I grabbed a cup, and pored some coffee.

"So, what's going on today? I think I've got a job. I was wanting to go check it out."

"So far nothing, and might I ask what do you do?"

I sat down across from them. "I well… When I was younger, I was sent into foster care. Those people took me home, but one night when me, and my foster dad came home. We found my foster mother, and brother dead. At first we thought it was a wild animal, but we found sulfur around the place, and soon we found out it was a demon who killed them. Later we ened uo hunting everything evil, so that's what I do."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." Steve said to me.

"It's fine, but I might need some help on this job. Steve if you don't mind I could use your help. I might need Clint's help too. But we'll see."

"I will be more than pleased to help ma'am. I'm sure Mr. Barton would like to help also."

"Thank you Cap. If you excuse me, I'm going to take a run alone. I need to clear my thoughts, before I start research whatever is killing these people."

They nodded, and I set off to my room. I changed in my pink sports bra, and a pair of black shorts.

I grabbed my iPod, and the strap. I strapped it to my right arm. I put in my headphones, and walked out the building. I turned on Light's, by Ellie Goulding.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping up the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_(Home)_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope they'll still be there_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In another place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_(Home)_

_(Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights)_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

_ (Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights)_

_Home, home_

_(Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights)_

_Home, home_

_(Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights)_

_Home, home_

_(Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights)_

By the end of the song I ran half of Grand Central Park. The next song that was to play was, Fallen Angles, by Black Veil Brides.

_Scream, Shout_

_ Scream, Shout_

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ We are the in between_

_Cast down as sons of war_

_ Struck to the earth like lightning_

_ On this world we're torn_

_ We won't cause the pain_

_ Of living out their law_

_ Take joy in who you are_

_ We know our wings are flawed_

_ Woah..._

_ We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_ We only want to be ourselves_

_We Scream, We Shout_

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ We Scream, We Shout_

_ Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh..._

_ To those who sing alone_

_ No need to feel the sorrow_

_ We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh.._

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_Follow the morning star_

_ A land when darkness fell_

_ The passion left unholy_

_ Now you find yourself_

_ We have no where to go_

_ No one to wish us well_

_ A cry to find our home_

_ Our stories they will tell_

_ Woah..._

_ We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_ We only want to be ourselves_

_We Scream, We Shout_

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ We Scream, We Shout_

_ Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh..._

_ To those who sing alone_

_ No need to feel the sorrow_

_ We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh..._

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ Scream, Shout_

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ Scream, Shout_

_ Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh..._

_ We Scream, We Shout_

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_ We Scream, We Shout_

_ Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh oh..._

_ To those who sing alone_

_ No need to feel the sorrow_

_ We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh.._

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

_We scream, we shout,_

_ We are the fallen Angels._

_ We scream, We Shout_

_ Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh oh..._

_ Woah oh oh oh oh..._

_ We Shout, Woah oh..._

_ We are the Fallen Angels_

When the song ended, I was back to my normal pace. I was getting to run back to the tower, when saw someone following me. I turned on the next song, and ran as fast I as I could back to the tower. The song was Stronger, by Kelly Clarkson.

_Sleeping here alone_

_ You know I dream in color_

_ And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_ Think you've had the last laugh_

_ Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_ Think you left me broken down_

_ Think that I'd come running back_

_ Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_ Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_ Just me, myself and I_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_ They told you I was moving on over you_

_ You didn't think that I'd come back_

_ I'd come back swinging_

_ You try to break me, but you see_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_ Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_ Just me, myself and I_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_ Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_ Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_ You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_ In the end..._

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_ Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_ Just me, myself and I_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ (When I'm alone)_

I was finally back in the tower, heading back up to my room to start researching the job I found. But guy that was following me, looked like someone I thought was dead. Someone who died saving me, and some other people. That person was…


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the last chapter, it had like what? 4 songs? I was not quite sure what to do but don't worry. Oh! And your not going to find out who that guy was in the last chapter. Only cause I'm evil like that. :D ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **** But Lizzy, my evil person, and the plot. Пока, и наслаждайтесь! **

Lizzy had showered, and changed into a long, short-sleeve white T-shirt, and purple shorts.

She sat down at the table, in her room, by the window. It was tree-o'clock in the afternoon. So far all she's done is train with Clint, Lizzy also beat Clint into a pulp to get her bike key's back. She also hurt his ego by out-shooting him. Because when in the target range, Lizzy said she could shoot a bow 'n' arrow. Clint said, she couldn't. When Lizzy said, " I could shoot better than you. That's how much I know." In the end, Clint wont talk to her, or eve pick up his bow. He's been hiding in the air vents since lunch.

"Stultis hominibus," Lizzy muttered under her breath.

She got to work on the job she found. Just on the outside of the city, is a bar.

She found a article on the newspaper website. It said, "People said that architect Mark James plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed. He called animal control two days earlier, reporting of seeing "vicious, wild black dogs". Authorities couldn't find it and no one else saw it. After that he doesn't show up for work, and two days later, he died."

Right then, and there Lizzy knew what she was dealing with. Hellhounds.

"Crap!" Lizzy almost yelled to herself. She took off to the stairs, running to the penthouse part of the tower.

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Is where is Steve, Bruce, or Clint?"

"Everybody is in the penthouse Miss. Andrews. They were going to send for you."

"Ok, ok that's good. I think."

Lizzy finished running, and ran into the penthouse. Everybody looked up to see what's.

"Hey, it's ok ghost-buster. We didn't start the movie without you. No need to run a marathon to get up here." Tony said.

"No, no it's, ummm Hellhounds."

"What?" Everybody asked at the time.

"Hellhounds. Hellhounds are beasts of the supernatural, which are known to serve demons. Described as demonic pitbulls, hellhounds are ferocious, terrifying entities that inspire fear in humans, demons and even angels. That's what. I need someone to back me up, and can shoot a shot gun."

"I can go," Steve offered.

"No, you can't shoot the type of shot gun I've got. Plus it's not filled with shells, it's filled with rock-salt. But that's not goin to kill them. No, I have to kill, or I have to perform an exorcism. I can only take one other person, and my other contacts are out hunting their own."

"I'll go," Clint said. "Just don't feed me to them. And why can't I use my bow?"

"Because you can't see them. That's why, now pack for a couple nights. Meet me in down at the base of the tower. Got it?"

He nodded in response, and left to go pack. I then went after explaining that we're going to keep in touch while out hunting.

* * *

We were almost there, when Clint asked, "Why couldn't I drive?"

"Don't trust you with that black-eye, but I trust you some what to watch my back."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't really trust anybody at all. Trust has to be earned, ive lost to many to really get close. I'm slowly , and really trying you all, but so far Steve, and Bruce are who I trust the most."

"Oh. Well, it took a while for Natasha to trust me. She still doesn't trust everybody fully., and she's warming up to. Slowly."

"How comforting, really. Alright we're about five minutes out from the bar so lets grab a hotel room."

"Got it. Wait, how are you going to pay?"

"You sure you want to ask?"

"Got it, never mind. Not going to ask."

"Good cause I still wasn't going to tell you."

Lizzy pulled into a cheap looking motel.

"Stay her, and chain her up. Don't scratch my baby, or I'll have your head." He nodded.

Lizzy walked into the office. Once she opened the door she tensed. Something didn't fell right. But she shook it off.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" A man asked. He was about fifty, he was wearing a stained white T-shirt, and blue/white boxers.

"One room, with one queen bed, pleas."

"No problem, I need a name to put it under. Last name, and first. And what are you paying with?"

"Debt, and my name is Mary James. And thank-you."

I walked outside, and found Clint staring at the door.

"What?"

"That guy, he was in his-'

"Yeah, I know. What a kreep." I shuddered.

"Anyways come on. Room 273, top floor."

He nodded, and went up first.

The room was the last one, I walked up, unlocked the door, and dropped by bags on the floor by the bathroom.

Clint looked startled, "There's only one bed, Liz,"

"Yes, I know." I said and shrugged.

"Ummm, your not going to sleep are you?"

"Nope, you are while I dig up some dirt."

"No, you need sleep to."

"No I don't, you do. I'm the hunter, I've gone 4 weeks without sleep, you've gone what? Maybe a good week. Sleep, your I'm knocking you out."

"Ok, ok fine."

"Good dog, Rover. Good boy." I said in a high-pitched voice.

I earned a glare, as Clint went to change.

~~~~Clint's P.O.V~~~~

That morning I found Lizzy still working away on her laptop half asleep. I went out for coffee, and found her showering.

She came out in a tight Black Sabbath T-shirt, and Black jeans. If told you she didn't look hot, I would be lying. She told all she could on these Hellhounds, and told me this was not going to be easy. She told me the plan, and we set off to get something to eat. Or that's what I thought, at least. We ran into someone… No something from her past.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm** soo sorry I havent updated in a while. I hope you guys had some as epic 4th of July's I did! You gotta love us Rednecks! I almost burned my thumb off lighting bottle rockets, and firecrackers. I stuffed one of my mailboxes with firecrackers, and everyone said it was 'sick', or 'I used to do that as a kid'. I HIGHLY suggest you do it at some point.**

** Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own the Avengers *sob's***

* * *

_Chapter_ 6

Clint, and I went to a dinner. It was cheap, but man was it good. That was until I saw someone I thought I would never see. Ash Rudolf.

He had long ruff looking hair, green eye's, and he was shorter than I. He was wearing blue-jeans, flip-flop's, and a black T-shirt.

Ash, and I had a falling out after a rough break-up. He found out something's I wish he didn't.

_ Flashback_

_ Ash, and I were back at the motel after hunting/killing a rouge vampire. Nasty little sucker's._

_ Ash was mad because I didn't listen to him._

_"Ya need to listen to me more, girl!" He a thick backwoods acent. That's one of the thing's we had in common._

_"You need to stop_ _pestering me so much! Then maybe, just maybe, I might listen to you!" I screamed at him._

_"See! You care for other's safty! Yer-"_

_"I do care, I cared when I got beat! I cared when I got adopted! And surely cared when they all got murdered!"_

_ He looked taken back, and even shocked. _

_"Wow. Just... Wow. You think you know someone then. Boom... You don't," He laughed. Laughed!_

_ I got really mad. He then said. "And to think I was... Broken." I snapped._

_ "Вы немой, немой идиот! Я не могу поверить, что ты! Я говорю вам все это ... И, и что? "(You dumb, dumb idiot! I can not believe you! I'm telling you all this ... And and that) _

_ "What? I can't understand you broken bi-" I punched me in the jaw. I then knocked him out with the bud of my crossbow._

_"Well now you don't have to deal with broken..." Then I left... For good._

_ End_

"Liz?" He asked, walking up to our table.

"Ash." I said, my jaw firm.

"Dam girl, yer hard to find. Looked all over that night ya know. Even called yer daddy, but I guess ya were right."

"Well I only left so you didn't have to deal with the broken."

"I- Girl you know I never meant that! Come on, we can get some drinks, and-"

"And what?" I spat at him, standing up now.

"Hey," Clint said. "What's going on?"

"Nothin, get out of here yuppie."

"I- What?"

"He's backwoods. He think's anyone above the Mason-Dixon line in a yuppie. I was born in Louisiana, so there for I'm not a yuppie."

"Yer right honey. Because that's the truth."

"You only think it is. Now why are you here?"

"Just passing through, heard there was a hunt near here."

"Well's there's no hunt here, don't worry. We already checked it out."

"Oh really?"

"Really, now scram."

"Oh no, I came in to eat."

I shook my head, and looked at Clint.

"Fine. Cl- Charles you done?"

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that we left, leaving to do our job.

* * *

Clint, and I found our next, and last guy.

"His name is Justin White," I told Clint. "He saved his wife, who had a fatal fall. Hit her head, some said she was brain dead, that was until Justin here sold his soul. There was a crossroads by a bar where the deals were done."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Here," I handed him a black tied up bag. "Inside there is a mixture of salt and other stuff. Make a circle, and get inside. Wait until I come to get you, if I don't wait till morning to get out of the circle. The bar is on the outskirts in an old blues bar."

"Wait, what do mean if you don't come back?"

"Anything could go wrong, Clint.. But if it does come to that, make a pry, and burn my body. Nothing can be left ok?"

"I- Ok. Good luck. Come back in one piece. Pleas."

"I'll try, and good luck to you too."

* * *

Clint P.O.V

I knocked on this guys front door. He opened it just a little, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you Justin White?"

In response he slammed, locked the door, and ran off.

I kicked the door in, and ran after him.

"Don't hurt me pleas!"

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you! I'm trying to help you!"

"Then what are you?"

Man was this guy crazy!

"I- I'm Charles Black. I'm here to help you. I know about the deal you made for your wife's life. I'm the good guy. My partner, and I are going to get you out of this out?"

He slowly opened the door, peering through,

"Ok, ok."

"Good, now get inside."

Once inside in salted everything that could lead to the outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Salting, do you want anything coming to eat you?"

"No,"

"Thought so. Now you need to stay inside the circle. Got I-?"

I got cut off by what sounded like dog's scratching at the office door. I then looked, and saw I forget to salt a vent, but when I looked down. I was out of salt, and the dogs got inside.

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Lizzy Andrews," A man said to me. He was dark skinned, full-on red eyes, wearing all black, and he had a very muscular frame.

"Hmmm, and I've got a nice piece of hunk," I said.

"Well what do you need? Cap to fall in love with you? Maybe that big green guy, or no… Maybe the Hawk. Or could this be about poor old daddy?"

"Leave them out of this," I growled at him. "I need you to stop the Hellhounds. Their killing incent people, they didn't know what was coming after them."

"Oh, but dear they did. I told them everything 10 years ago. And now their end need's to pay up. Or are you going to give me your soul?"

"Uh, no. What I need you to do is stop the Hellhounds. Now."

"I told you I can't," He said as I lead him under an old water tower. Once he was under the tower, I came back out, and stared talking again.

"You need to stop them now, or I send you back down-stairs."

"But see you can-" He got cut off by an invisible force at the edge of the tower. He looked up, and swore under his breath.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino' qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo," I started.

"I won't work," He said to me. It was my turn to smile, and I kept on.

"Deus caeli, Deus terrae,

humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus

ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,

laqueo, deceptione et nequitia,

omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine." He started to scream, and his body turned in funny directions.

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister

omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.

Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-" He cut me off.

"Ok! Ok! I will release Justin White from his deal! I swear to it!"

I smiled, and said, "Good. Deus caeli, Deus terrae," I finished.

"Nooo…," He screamed as black/blue smoke came out of mouth, and into the ground back to Hell.

* * *

I thought I was done when I heard growing from behind me. Quickly, and turned around, with my shot-gun in hand, and was ready to fire, when I was attacked.

Claws ripped into my left thigh, and my abdomen. Blood pored, and I lied there in pain. After what seemed like hours, the Hellhound disappeared.

I grabbed my phone, and called Clint.

"Hey," He answered. "Is everything good? Are you alright?"

"I need help," I choked out. "I'm at the bat, got attacked, sent the demon back to Hell, and Justin is fine. Safe."

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked.

"I need you to come get me before I bleed out. Now. No hospitals by the way."

"Got it," He said as the line went dead.

* * *

OK! That is done! Whoa... I have a new story up plz take a look at it. And... R&R. I need reviews!

-S.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clint's P.O.V

I found Lizzy on the ground by her bike, bleeding out. It looked like something tried to rip her to shreds. Her eyes were closed, and that scared me the most.

Quickly I ran over to Lizzy. She was deathly pale, and her thigh was ripped opened.

"Help," I heard her whisper, opening her eyes.

"Oh God, I thought you where, already…" I trailed off.

"It's fine. Bruce, now.'

"Right got it,"

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"I may, or may not have high-jacked a truck."

"Wow."

"S.H.E.I.L.D. will pay them back. I think."

Her eyes started closing again.

"Hey, hey keep those eyes open."

"Hurry," I nodded.

We were back at the tower within in twenty-five minutes.

"Hey you still with me?"

She didn't hear me, me I heard her singing softy.

"_Cross walks, and crossed hearts, and hope-to-dies. Silver clouds with grey lining. So we can take the world back from a heart-attack. One maniac at a time we will take it back. _

_"You know time crawls on when you're for the song to start. So, dance along to the beat of your heart."_

She stopped when she opened her eyes again.

"You know my eyes weren't always like this. They used to be just flat out blue. The violet was a of the birth-defect I had. Ice-blue, they were."

"You know my eyes are just a little darker than yours," I said to her. Slowly I picked her up. We were outside the tower now.

"Oh! That really hurts. Reminds of the time when I got attacked by a shifter. Those thing are a pain." Lizzy said, as her eyes started closing. The last thing she said to me was, Run. Bruce."

I took off. I passed people in the lobby, they screamed.

When I got to the elevator I started talking to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Get Bruce, and Tony to the living area now. Pleas, it's Lizzy she's hurt. Pleas J.A.R.V.I.S."

_"_Or course Mr. Barton. Everyone was already in the living area watching a movie."

The ding of the elevator was my salvation of sanity.

"Hey Bird-bo- Oh Ga." Tony said.

"What happened to her Clint?" Bruce asked.

"Hellhound, ripped into her. She's bleeding out fast."

"Ok down to the lab now."

~~~~~~Lizzy's P.O.V.~~~~~~

When I woke up my body felt fuzzy. Stupid painkillers.

I was on a soft bed, all white. Even the whole room, tiles, walls, all six chairs.

_Wait, seven chairs? Oh, Thor must be back._

All the chairs were empty, but two. Natasha was in one, and a muscular man in the other. He had long black hair, green eyes, and was wearing Asgardian cloths. In was full on gold armor, without the helmet, a green cape, and he was staring at Natasha.

"Sorry to interrupt your very intense looking staring match, but would one of you like to tell me where the heck I am?"

"You're at S.H.E.I.L.D. Bruce took you, saying in would be better. Tony wanted to keep you, but in one of the hospital rooms. Don't ask why he has them. I don't know."  
Awesome I'm in a hospital, and Clint is going to die.

I shook my head, and sat up, slowly. The pain was pretty bad, but I do have an high intensity for.

"Umm, who's Mr. Mysterious?"

"That's Loki, Thor's brother."

"Ok, then what about that staring contest?"

"Everybody went with Thor, to go talk to Fury."

"Mm kay. Well I need to get out of here, cause I'd like to not have a panic attack. I have bad, bad memories with hospitals. Died in one, hated it."

"We can't do that; the doctors said that you needed to be monitored."

"And that is why Stark Towers, my baby, is the perfect place." Stark said, coming through the door. Everybody else, too, came through the door.

"I know you hate hospitals, but they all fought me on it." Clint said. "Well, all but Tony, and Thor."

"Thor?"

"Yes, he was there, so he got a say."

"Ok, but I'm still not staying here. Anyways I'll be fully healed in about a week. That's another one of my perks."

In about twenty minutes, we were in the Quinjet. After about a few times fighting about being in a wheel-chair, run away from guards, even Fury, and then getting everyone on board.

"Well, that was fun." I said smiling.

"Indeed it was Lady Liz." Thor said.

"So you must be Thor, it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out for him to shake; but instead he took me hand up to his lips, and kissed it.

"Páni, som nečakal." (Wow, wasn't expecting that.) I muttered, smiling to him.

I turned to whom must be Loki.

"And you are Loki? Right?"  
"Yes." Was all he said, and sat very far away from me. Harsh.

After a few seconds of silence, I started to sing softly to myself.

"_I don't know where you're going, but do you got one room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, And we're starting at the end. _

_"Say yeah! Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs. _

_"Say yeah! Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young."_ That was as far as I got when Thor boomed, "Wonderful Lady Liz! An angels voice!" My eyes widen when he said that.

"I-I-I- Thor I don't sing. I-I- No, no ,no that's…" I kept stuttering, and stumbling over my words. I've never, ever, had someone hear my singing. Was always horrible.

"Point Break, quit. She's has crappy music choice I don't want to hear. No Goth, pleas."

"It was actually rock. Fall Out Boy."

"Oh, well do you know any others? Maybe from the eighties?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"No I won't sing; I'm horrible."

"But, come on! Can you sing the Ghost Busters song?"

I started ignoring him. It lasted till we landed, I had fallen asleep with him eyes open. When Clint came to pick me up my eye lids shut.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was in my bed hooked up to some machines, and Bruce was sitting in a black chair.

"Bruce," I said.

"Umm, oh Lizzy, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just woke up. The chair looks kind of uncomfortable. You can lay down in here if you want. I won't find, I just kind of don't want to be left alone right now."

"Ok, I'll stay, I just have to go get changed."

He came back in a few minutes, wearing blue sleep pants, and a green shirt.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I know."

When he laid his head down on the pillow, something hit it. Opps.

"Should I ask what's under here?" He asked.

"Maybe." I lifted the pillow up, grabbed my Automag II from under it.

"I sleep with precaution." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pleas review! Running out of ideas! I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks later after the attack on Lizzy, and she was finally to walk on her own. Bruce, and herself had become very close. They both loved books more than anybody. Bruce liked the classics. Loki was always cooped up in his room never coming out. Every now, and she would leave some of her books under the door. And at the end of the day she fined them under her door. Turns out Loki, and her would become good friends. They just had to hide from everyone else, or the team would think he was getting her to come to the dark side. Lucky they didn't know I was already on my own dark side.

Bruce was reading the newspaper, while I had a Agatha Christi book.**(A/N Really Great… Read her books!)** When Natasha walked in somewhat dressed. She had on a black tank-top, and blue-jeans. As for myself… I had on an old Black Sabbath shirt, and grey short-shorts. Bruce was in jeans, and a purple button up shirt.

"Moring Miss. Romanoff." I said coldly.

"Good morning Miss. Andrews." She replied, just as cold.

"Well that was interesting." Bruce mumbled into his coffee.

"Good morning Bruce, any coffee left?"

"Yes there is."

I smirked at Natasha's behavior. I sighed, and closed my book for it only to fall off the edge. When it hit the floor my hidden pocket knife, and lighter dropped out.

"Crap." I muttered.

Bruce chuckled, and said, "You're worse than Natasha. Hiding weapons all over." He shook his head.

The elevator dinged, and Steve walked in his normal kaki dress pants, and a white shirt. He smiled at them all, and eyed me. I still had my back turned, but I knew it was him because of his reflation in Natasha's spoon.

"Good morning Steve." I said to him. He jumped.

"H-How did yo-"

"The relation on Miss. Romanoff's spoon."

"She's right Cap, you better watch out for her." Natasha said. Steve then blushed.

"Alright," Bruce said putting down his paper. "What's going on? You to look like your both ready to kill each other."

"Natasha's mad because I'm a better shot drunk, than she is."

"I still think you cheated."

"Pleas, the way I grew up evolved around drinking. My first shot of whiskey was when I was six."

"That's very unhealthy." Bruce commented.

"That's wrong! Isn't that child abuse, or something!" Steve almost yelled as he sat down.

"Well hun when I took that shot it was the first to many."

He stared at me, shook his head, and started eating his yogurt.

This was normal routine for us. I would be up first, then Steve or Bruce, Natasha next, Tony, Thor comes in with Loki (sometimes), then lastly Clint. He was the one always sleeping in till 12AM. I wish I could do that, but being in a car almost 24/7 means having to get really early to there in time. But Thor is like a bipolar when it comes to mornings

After an hour or so, Tony came down dressed in jeans, and an AC/DC T-shirt. He was grumbling about having to get up. Pepper was following right on his heels in a grey pencil skirt, and an apple-red dress shirt tucked in with black heels.

"Tony!" She snapped "You need to be on that jet in two hours, or so help me God I will-"

"Will what?" He cut her off, and smirked. She only smiled, and walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Oh, ok getting dressed. Now." He then ran out like a bat out of hell.

"Damn Pepper," I said. "You got the playboy tamed. Think we might have to take that title away from him." Everybody laughed.

"Good morning my Midgarden friends." Thor came into the kitchen, Loki in tow. Thor sat down next to Natasha, and Loki sat down away from everybody else, but next to me. I looked over from my book, and coffee to smile. He looked up smiled, and handed me my book back. It was Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine. It was a series, so I leaned over to ask him…

"I have the second book. Would you like to read it?"

"Yes I would love to."

I smiled. "Alright. After you get something to eat, we'll go to my room, and we'll grab it. K?"

"Very well." And that was I got out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki and I were heading to my room to my room to grab the books.

"So, how do you like the books so far?" I asked him.

He chuckled, looked at me and said, "Witch ones? You have let brow many."

"Ok then, Glass Houses, The Morganville Vampires. Those books."

"Quite well. I happen to like Midgards literature. I still cannot believe that vampires are not real." I winced. Vampires are all too real in my world. But I'm planning to break it to him slowly.

"This Rachel Cane explained them to be real." I smiled at him as he explained it to me.

When I unlocked my door Loki stood shocked.

"What?"

"Your room is like my Valhalla."

"Why? There's only a bunch of books, some music, and my fav colors."

He only smiled. "Where's this book?"

It then dawned on me that I didn't know quite know. So I smiled, and started looking for it.

"Alright so it's called Dead Girls Dance. Keep an eye out."

And that's what we did all day Loki, and I. We listened to some of my music, and Read all day. And we came out of my room only for dinner, and still yet we had smiles on our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Im sorry ive have not been not updating! Heres my new chapter! Now if I can get up to 12 reviesw ill update again!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks later after the attack on Lizzy, and she was finally to walk on her own. Bruce and she had become very close. They both loved books more than anybody. Bruce liked the classics. Loki was always cooped up in his room never coming out. Every now, and she would leave some of her books under the door. And at the end of the day she fined them under her door. Turns out Loki, and her would become good friends. They just had to hide from everyone else, or the team would think he was getting her to come to the dark side. Lucky they didn't know I was already on my own dark side.

Bruce was reading the newspaper, while I had a Agatha Christi book.**(A/N Really Great… Read her books!)** When Natasha walked in somewhat dressed. She had on a black tank-top, and blue-jeans. As for myself… I had on an old Black Sabbath shirt, and grey short-shorts. Bruce was in jeans, and a purple button up shirt.

"Moring Miss. Romanoff." I said coldly.

"Good morning Miss. Andrews." She replied, just as cold.

"Well that was interesting." Bruce mumbled into his coffee.

"Good morning Bruce, any coffee left?"

"Yes there is."

I smirked at Natasha's behavior. I sighed, and closed my book for it only to fall off the edge. When it hit the floor my hidden pocket knife, and lighter dropped out.

"Crap." I muttered.

Bruce chuckled, and said, "You're worse than Natasha. Hiding weapons all over." He shook his head.

The elevator dinged, and Steve walked in his normal kaki dress pants, and a white shirt. He smiled at them all, and eyed me. I still had my back turned, but I knew it was him because of his reflation in Natasha's spoon.

"Good morning Steve." I said to him. He jumped.

"H-How did yo-"

"The relation on Miss. Romanoff's spoon."

"She's right Cap, you better watch out for her." Natasha said. Steve then blushed.

"Alright," Bruce said putting down his paper. "What's going on? You to look like your both ready to kill each other."

"Natasha's mad because I'm a better shot drunk, than she is."

"I still think you cheated."

"Pleas, the way I grew up evolved around drinking. My first shot of whiskey was when I was six."

"That's very unhealthy." Bruce commented.

"That's wrong! Isn't that child abuse, or something!" Steve almost yelled as he sat down.

"Well hun when I took that shot it was the first to many."

He stared at me, shook his head, and started eating his yogurt.

This was normal routine for us. I would be up first, then Steve or Bruce, Natasha next, Tony, Thor comes in with Loki (sometimes), then lastly Clint. He was the one always sleeping in till 12AM. I wish I could do that, but being in a car almost 24/7 means having to get really early to there in time. But Thor is like a bipolar when it comes to mornings

After an hour or so, Tony came down dressed in jeans, and an AC/DC T-shirt. He was grumbling about having to get up. Pepper was following right on his heels in a grey pencil skirt, and an apple-red dress shirt tucked in with black heels.

"Tony!" She snapped "You need to be on that jet in two hours, or so help me God I will-"

"Will what?" He cut her off, and smirked. She only smiled, and walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Oh, ok getting dressed. Now." He then ran out like a bat out of hell.

"Damn Pepper," I said. "You got the playboy tamed. Think we might have to take that title away from him." Everybody laughed.

"Good morning my Midgarden friends." Thor came into the kitchen, Loki in tow. Thor sat down next to Natasha, and Loki sat down away from everybody else, but next to me. I looked over from my book, and coffee to smile. He looked up smiled, and handed me my book back. It was Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine. It was a series, so I leaned over to ask him…

"I have the second book. Would you like to read it?"

"Yes I would love to."

I smiled. "Alright. After you get something to eat, we'll go to my room, and we'll grab it. K?"

"Very well." And that was I got out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki and I were heading to my room to my room to grab the books.

"So, how do you like the books so far?" I asked him.

He chuckled, looked at me and said, "Witch ones? You have let me brow many."

"Ok then, Glass Houses, The Morganville Vampires. Those books."

"Quite well. I happen to like Midgards literature. I still cannot believe that vampires are not real." I winced. Vampires are all too real in my world. But I'm planning to break it to him slowly.

"This Rachel Cane explained them to be real." I smiled at him as he explained it to me.

When I unlocked my door Loki stood shocked.

"What?"

"Your room is like my Valhalla."

"Why? There's only a bunch of books, some music, and my fav colors."

He only smiled. "Where's this book?"

It then dawned on me that I didn't know quite know. So I smiled, and started looking for it.

"Alright so it's called Dead Girls Dance. Keep an eye out."

And that's what we did all day Loki, and I. We listened to some of my music, and Read all day. And we came out of my room only for dinner, and still yet we had smiles on our faces.

* * *

Later that night Lizzy was woken up by a knock on her door. She got up ready to beat the crap out of whoever was at the door.

They knocked again.

"Coming!" I snapped.

I opened the door to see Clint standing there worried.

"What happened?"

"Loki. He's been taken. There was an attack, and nobody knew were you were. There was an explosion and everything. I was sent to make sure you were here. What's going on?" He said very quickly.

"Well I was sleeping. I don't know I slept through that though. Is everyone ok?"

He shook his head yes.

"Good. Now what?"

"We all go to HQ, and wait."


End file.
